Cold As Ice
by katiecountry
Summary: This is the Detailed & longer version of A Colder Freezing point. Elsa & Jack have been best friends since childhood. They have both grown to deeply care about each other. But a tragic death will push Elsa to the edge of breaking point. Can Jack save Elsa from the enemy before its too late? Or will Elsa drown in her own guilt and fear?
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Birthday

_Chapter 1: Jack's Birthday_

"Happy 17th birthday Jack!" I yelled at him while sitting on the floor next to his bed. His eyes opened and he shot up, his brown hair in a mess. "Need a hairbrush there?" I giggled as he rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Five more minutes." his muffled voice begged. I laughed and stood up. He said that every Saturday when I woke him up. "Come on it's my birthday. You have to be nice to me." His soft voice got quieter with each word as he started to doze off.

"Nope! You have to get up, remember you promised to take me ice skating!" I reached down and poked his side. He quickly pulled blue wool blanket around him for protection. I giggled as I pulled the curtains open wider.

The new brightness made Jack pull the blanket over his head. "Come on Jack, you're being worse than me, when you wake me up on Sundays." I tiptoed back over to his bed so he didn't hear me. I carefully moved my hands down and ran my fingers up and down his side. I jumped back when he sat up quickly.

"I'm up! Just don't tickle me." He slid his feet to the floor and followed me out of the room. Or so I thought. As I walked through the door, Jack cried out. "Stupid door jumped in front of me!" my laugh echoed through the hall.

"Next time watch where you're going. I'll be downstairs. If you don't hurry I'll eat all the pancakes." his eyes shot up to mine. Hungry fear changed his eyes to a lighter brown.

"You wouldn't dare." I smiled and ran down the stairs almost tripping in my purple dress.

"Hurry up and get ready then!" I yelled. I heard a groan from upstairs then footsteps walking down the hall. I swung into the kitchen and breathed in the wonderful smell of pancakes. "Mrs. Frost you make the best pancakes in the world! They even smell heavenly!" I exasperated. She smiled while putting two plates on the table piled high with hotcakes. (Hotcakes and pancakes are the same thing)

"Why thank you Elsa. You look exceptionally hungry this morning. Go ahead and eat, I know Jack won't be long." I laughed and sat in the firm wooden chair. As I chewed each bite, the delicious taste of hotcakes and maple syrup filled my mouth. After eating two Jack finally came into the kitchen.

Now changed out of his pajamas and teeth brushed, my stomach arose with butterflies when he looked at me. He smiled and walked towards his plate of steaming pancakes. His gorgeous brown hair glistened with water after being freshly washed. He smiled and crinkles appeared next to his deep brown eyes. My stomach felt like a forest of animals as I smiled back.

After eating a pancake Jack spoke. "Elsa rudely woke me up this morning. Wouldn't you say so Elsa?" he looked me in the eyes and a shimmer of fun flashed through them.

My eyes probably looked the same way as I quickly stated my response. "No worse than when you woke me up on my 15th birthday last month. I didn't forget." I smiled as he frowned at my calm response.

I finished another pancake, making my total four and Jack's only two. "Hurry up and finish I want to go." I poked his arm and stood up to put my plate in the sink. We couldn't tell Jack's parents that we were going ice skating, because they didn't know about my powers. Besides my parents and sister, only Jack knew. The pond in the woods probably wasn't fully frozen yet and if we said anything, Mrs. Frost would be suspicious.

It was actually a whole accident that Jack found out. He saw when me and my sister Anna were playing in the woods. I was only eight at the time, Anna was five, and Jack, was ten. It was early March and almost all the snow had melted. The sun was about to come up, as I created snow for me and Anna to play in. It was the morning of Anna's birthday, and all she said she wanted from me was to play in the snow. We snuck out early morning through the wooden back door of our small house. (Elsa isn't royalty in this story)

My parents hated me using my powers. They said it was a curse and that I should be ashamed to bear these powers. I would have agreed with them, but how could a curse make such wonders?

Anna and I laughed as we threw snowballs at each other. We each had our own fort of snow. While Anna was making snowballs with the snow I created, all I had to simply do was move my hands around in a sphere shape and picture it in my mind. I could make twice as many snowballs than Anna.

We were playing for a while, and the sun was almost up. I knew mama and papa would wake up soon. They would be mad if they found out I was using my powers. I knew we only had a little more time left if we wanted to get home.

While I was focused on how much time we had left to play before we returned to our house, Anna had snuck behind me with a big snowball. I felt snow smash into my head and seep down my back. "Anna! You little sneak!" I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. I quickly formed a large snowball in my hands. Anna's face filled with a knowing look.

She turned and started to run, but me being older I caught up quick. "No Elsa, I didn't mean it." she smiled and pretended to act innocent. I giggled and threw my large snowball at her.

It whirled through the air and hit Anna right in the face. "No fair Elsa! You can't feel the cold! And your snowballs are colder than normal snow!" she looked like an Eskimo as she wiped the snow out of her eyes.

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. Anna joined in and our glorious laughter rang through the trees. "I may not feel the cold but I can certainly feel snow." Anna giggled at me. "Come on let's build a snowman." I skipped away from Anna and towards the ground in between our forts.

Anna ran after me and stood next to me, her eyes filled with wonder waiting for me to fill the air with snow sparkles. "You have to stand back, or you could get hurt. Okay?" I said to Anna sternly all of our playfulness of before gone.

"But why!" Anna said her voice whining. I sighed, I hoped one day Anna would understand that my powers can be dangerous. Especially since I haven't fully got control of them yet.

"Because if you distract me while I am making the snowman, you could get hurt. I'm still not good at making things that are complicated." I smiled at Anna and she agreed to watch from her fort till I was done.

I began to twirl my hands as I pictured a snowman in my head. I tried to make it perfect with three round parts and a hat made out of snow. I focused and opened my eyes to see if it was working. The snowman looked a little lopsided, and it was made out of sideways ovals instead of perfect spheres. I sighed and then my magic started to not work.

I quickly focused again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna slowly walking up the snowman. Then she sprinted as I was almost done. "Anna no! I'm not finished!"

She didn't hear me and ran closer. Fear crept into me seeping all over my body. Once I started making something it was hard to stop. "Anna just wait!" she ran almost right up to me.

"Elsa it's ok! We should call him Olaf!" She giggled as if everything was fine. But snowballs were easy, building a snowman with clothes and hands completely out I snow was difficult.

"Anna stay back!" But Anna got closer and I couldn't control my magic with fear building up inside me. The blue sparkles turned yellow and ugly showing just what I could do with fear.

Anna started to slow down but she slipped on the ice I had made and slid towards me. It all happened so fast, my hands moved towards Anna to stop her on reflex.

It was gonna be too late, the yellow sparks were pointed right at her. "No!" Right when the sparks skimmed her head, a brown haired boy slides in front of me and pushes Anna out of the way.

"Anna!" The fear that was once inside me diminishes, and I run full speed to her. Thank God she isn't hurt. I hug her tiny body to me. Anna means the world to me, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.

I lift her light body up and turn to look at the boy who saved her. "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if I would have hit her. But you can't tell anyone what you saw." I look at him I want to hug him and thank him for what he did, but at the same time I need to make sure he doesn't tell anyone about this.

His voice is soft when he speaks, and I am comforted somehow by it. "You're welcome, and I won't tell anyone. I promise, you aren't as dangerous as you might think. What I first saw was beautiful." The brown haired boy steps closer to me and Anna. I know I need to get home, but he is the first person who hasn't run when they see what I can do. He reaches his arm out for me to shake.

It feels warm against my cold skin, somehow I feel happier. Maybe something fun could come out of my powers.

"I'm Jack Frost." He gives me a white sparkling smile, and I smile right back.

"Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Dance

_Chapter 2: Let's Dance_

After that day Jack helped me, my parents found out I had almost hurt Anna. They were furious with me, I ran away and didn't go back for two weeks. Jack helped me, he let me stay with him till my parents were over it. Even now I stay with the Frosts on weekends to escape my parents. And Jack is always there.

I put on my blue coat and boots, before I grab my hat. Jack quickly puts his plate in the sink and kisses Mrs. Frost goodbye. I wiggle my eyebrows at him, but Jack only rolls his eyes. We run outside and grab our skates from the shed.

"Come on I'll race you!" Jack yells sprinting of into the woods.

"That's unfair Jack! I wasn't ready!" But then again Jack never did play fair. I sprint after him and dodge trees trying to catch up. But as usual Jack gets there first. I breathe deeply trying to catch my breath. Jack is casually leaning up against a tree, not even breathing hard.

"What took you so long?" his voice is casual as he crosses his arms. I know his just messing with me so I over react about it jokingly.

"You so cheated." I slap his arm and turn away swiftly.

"I don't cheat. You're just slow." I let my mouth hang open as I turn around.

But my mind couldn't conjure a comeback. So I just stuck my tongue out at Jack as I walk over to the lake, excited to skate.

I begin to put one foot on the pond to see if it is frozen enough. The ice makes a slight crack noise. I am quickly pulled back by two warm strong hands. The contrast to my slightly colder temperature, makes my stomach flutter.

"Maybe I should test it." Jack says protectively holding me, his arms still around my waist. I look up at him with difficulty since I'm not facing him, and he smiles at me. But then Jack realizes he is still holding me and let's go.

Even though his arms are gone, the butterflies are still there. He tentatively takes a step. Nothing happens. After five steps, then ten, I feel pretty confident it is frozen enough. I start to step onto the frozen water.

"Be careful." Jack looks at me with worry shining in his deep brown eyes. I smile reassuringly and slide out to stand by him.

"It's frozen enough, for skating." It looks thick enough too. A quick thought flashes in the back of my head saying I should freeze it over to be sure. But that day with Anna pops in my head and I quickly push the thought out of my head.

"Come on let's skate!" A warm hand envelopes mine and pulls me to Jack. I grab his other hand and start dancing. Even without ice skates I was always good on ice.

"Or we could dance!" my voice echoes through the trees as they shiver in the wind. We slide around in circles and Jack attempts to spin me but falls to the hard sheet ice underneath him. A laugh bubble out of my mouth as Jack glares at me.

"Just because you are great on ice doesn't mean I am." His face is so funny, the way his lips are in a deep frown, and blush is appearing on his cheeks. Then how his eyebrows are scrunched up. My laughter is uncontrollable now as I hold my sides from the pain.

"Uh huh just keep laughing while your best friend is still sitting on the ice." Jack tries to keep a straight face but my laughter soon pulls him in. We are both on the ice laughing. His deep voice rings through the forest and bounces off the frozen pond, almost like music.

I finally reach my hand out after I could breathe again. Jack grabs my hand and starts to stand up, his grip slips and he falls back to the ice. This time sliding five feet from me. I laugh at him, but stop immediately when my stomach aches.

Jack tries to laugh but grabs his stomach just like I did. "Remind me not to laugh anymore today. Hey maybe w-" A loud crack sounds through the air. My eyes meet Jack's. I can see the fear in his eyes which reflect mine exactly.

Jack being scared makes me even more scared than before. I try to take a step forward when the same sound comes from beneath me this time. I quickly jump back. I walk slowly backwards till I know for sure I am on safe ice.

But Jack is still in the middle of the pond, he's inches his way over towards me. One foot in front of the other, each step he takes I cringe waiting for the ice to break. As Jack gets closer my heart starts to beat normally again.

But then I can see the ice start to snap into pieces behind him. "Look out!" My yell echoes loudly and everything goes in slow motion.

Jack jumps around to see the ice breaking. His foot slips and he falls into the icy water. A wave flies up onto the ice where he was just standing. I can feel a scream coming out of me but I don't hear it as I run to the edge.

I look frantically in the dark water for any sign of him. The darkness is all I see, it fills me up with fear. I stick my hand in the water reaching around but feel nothing. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" I can't stop yelling his name. Fear pours out of me as I see no sign of him. The water starts to ice over and I know it's from me.

No! No! Not right now, this can't be happening! As the fear builds up, so does the ice. I bang my fists on the ice trying to break it. I need something sharp!

I slide across the ice and grab my skates. I run back to where Jack fell in and wacked the blade against it. The ice begins to chip, but not enough. I keep trying and hitting. The ice has stopped growing but I can't break through.

The ice is perfectly clear and I frantically search for Jack. Any sign of him. An arm, hand, his hair. Anything.

The minutes tick by as I switch off arms trying to break the ice and looking for him. Nothing. I swear in that moment my heart froze along with the ice. I couldn't feel anything except despair. My world crumbled around me. How could this happen? My stupid powers did this! I couldn't control them, and I killed Jack!

My eyes brimmed with tears and fell to the ice. Instantly freezing. The tap tap tap of my frozen tears was all I heard. With the energy I had left I kept trying to break through the ice. I tried weaker spots, but still nothing. I tried jumping on the ice and everything. Finally when the sun was high in the sky I gave up.

Jack was dead because of me, and there was nothing I could do to change it. I had killed my best friend.

Sunday morning no one came to wake me up. For the first time in forever the no one woke me up on Sunday except myself. And it's been that way ever since.


	3. NEW Chapter 3: 17 and 17

_Chapter 3: 17 and 17_

Two" years have gone by since Jack died. It was the worst telling his parents. The long trudge back to their house felt like I was on death row. Except my punishment was the hatred of the only people who had cared for me.

But Mrs. and Mr. Frost didn't hate me. They hugged me as my tears poured out when I told them. We stood there in their living room, for who knows how long and cried. We all silently cried.

They had lost their only son, and I had lost my best friend. My best friend that I was in love with.

I now fully live with the Frosts. Anna has passed away also, except from scarlet fever. She was weak, and didn't have enough strength to fight it.

With Jack long gone I felt truly alone in the world. Now I was the only person that knew about my curse. It was hard, but somehow I pushed through two years of it.

My 17th birthday passed and soon it was exactly 2 years after Jack's death.

It was a hard day for not only me but his parents. After we all had a silent breakfast I walked to the spot where he had drowned, because of me.

As I walked the trees seemed to whisper to each other. A cold breeze blew around me and I hugged Jack's old coat tighter around me. I was holding a staff I had carved for him. Jack had always liked staffs. He said it made him feel important when he walked with one.

"Come on I'll race you!" Jack yells. I whip around and look everywhere. I know that was Jack's voice. I see someone sprint by me out of the corner of my eye. I turn around looking anywhere for someone.

"That's unfair Jack! I wasn't ready!" I hear my voice but I know I didn't say that. I look to my left and see myself running after Jack. I run after what I know is a memory. But hope still fills my heart. The same thing happens every time I come to these woods and the pond. The memory plays out before me, and I participate every time.

I do it just to see Jack one last time. Alive and breathing. As I run up to the the pond, I see me and Jack dancing on the frozen water. My heart thumps against my chest as tears fall from my eyes. I know it's not real, but just to see his face brings joy back to me.

I sit against a tree and watch how happy I used to be. I don't know if its my mind conjuring up these images, but I know that I'm not sleeping. My eyes are wide open as I watch my best friend.

Then the worst part comes. I want to close my eyes and not watch but I can't help it. Jack falls through the ice. I watch myself freeze it over accidentally. I watch me frantically try to break it. Then the memory is gone. I stand up and walk out to the middle of the pond right where Jack fell in.

"Hey Jack." I whisper and it gets lost in the breeze. Snow starts falling from the sky as tears fall down my face. When the snow hits me it collects on his coat and makes it sparkle. "I brought you a birthday present. I-I know you- like staffs..." I attempt to laugh, but it comes out weak and broken.

"I'm really sorry I haven't visited more. Every Saturday I sit on- on your bed. All I can think about is always how difficult it was to get you out of bed. How-" I break down crying and fall to the ground. I let my tears freeze against the ice as I lay there against the cool ice.

Finally I can talk again. "I'm sorry I- I just really miss you. You can't im- imagine how hard it's been without you. Your parents never smile anymore and neither do I. Ja- Jack you were always the one who told jokes and made us laugh. But no-now there's no one to do that." My voice cracks and I hold the coat tighter around me.

A winter wind whips my hair in my face and whips through the trees. "Elsa! Elsa!" I look everywhere for who said my name but I don't see anyone. I sigh, everyday when the wind blows I swear I hear Jack call my name. Every time I fall for it, over and over again.

"Here I carved it myself, I put your name on it too. See to Jack Frost, from your best friend Elsa. I know this is stupid seeing as you can't really take it, but it makes me feel better."

I set the staff down on the ice right where it happened. I stand up and walk off the dead pond. My boots leaving marks in the slight later of snow covering the ice.

I hear a crack of ice and I sprint the rest of the way off. My heart thumps against my rib cage, and adrenaline pumps through my body. I look at the pond and notice the crack is on the middle. Not even where I was when I heard it.

Another cracking sound bounces in the air. I watch as the ice cracks and breaks into little pieces. I see a body being lifted into the air. I must be seeing things this can't be real. I feel my hands at my side and know it's not me.

The person has sliver hair, the light reflects off of it. It looks like the color of frost on a window. My knees tremble and I fall to the ground. As the body goes higher in the air I recognize the clothes.

No! No! It can't be, that can't be Jack... The boy stands up on the ice and looks at me. His eyes are blue as blue as the sky. He opens his mouth and asks "Where am I?" my heart stops. It's Jack.


	4. Chapter 4: Changed And the Same?

_Chapter 4: Changed, and the Same?_

I feel warm arms around me holding me up. Then I hear a voice, but it's quiet and hard to hear. I think it's telling me to wake up?

"Hey, wake up? Come on wake up?" my body instantly jolts awake.

Suddenly I can hear and the noise of a voice hits my eardrums. I open my eyes and stare into two gorgeous blue eyes. They look exactly like mine. But something is so familiar about them. As if I have looked into them a million times before.

I look at the boy more. Then I remember. "Jack!" I throw my arms around him and hug him for dear life. I don't know how it is possible but he's alive. "Oh my gosh Jack your alive!" I jump up and happiness explodes out of me.

"Oh my gosh how are you alive? What the heck happened to your hair and your eyes? Oh my gosh we have to tell your parents!" I grab Jack's hand and start to pull him back home. But he doesn't move.

"Um I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you? How do you know me?" Jack stares at me intently waiting for my reply. I pause waiting for him to say just kidding! This whole thing was a joke! But it never comes.

"It's me Elsa. Your best friend. We grew up together, you're the only person who knows about my curse." I wait for him to say oh yeah I remember but again it never happens. The silence becomes awkward. He drops my hand, and I didn't even realize I was still holding.

"All I remember is being in that pond and the moon telling me my name was Jack Frost, and that I had to help someone. That's all I remember. Next thing I know I'm out of the pond and I see you faint over here, so I run over to help you." He is waving his hands in the air while he talks, just like he always did.

Even though everything going on right now is confusing, I can't help but smile at him. This is definitely Jack Frost. He finally stops and looks at me. I look at the ground next to him and notice the staff I made for him. But it looks like its covered in blue frost. I quickly pick it up and spin it in my hands looking at every detail.

"How did this get this blue dust on it?" the carving is still there. Jack stares intently at the staff, I hand it over to him and he spins it on his hands just like I did.

"When I woke up I saw it on the ground, and something told me to pick it up. When I did the blue stuff appeared on it. But then when I was walking over here, frost came out of the stick. Watch!" Jack runs over to one if the trees and taps the staff against it. Frost flows from the staff and onto the tree.

Beautiful flower designs appear and swirls circle them. I run my fingers over the design. It makes me think if what I can do, what the curse could do." Jack this is so beautiful. I wish I could use my curse to make things like this."

"Wait your cursed? With what?" my heart snaps in two frozen pieces, he really doesn't remember anything.

"Jack... what happened to you? Why don't you remember me?" The rough bark of the tree scratches my arms as I lean against it. I close my eyes wishing all of my problems away. Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe being alone and cold had finally gotten to me. This whole thing had to be in my head.

"It's not real, it's not real." my eyes became moist each time I said it. Slowly one tear after another slid down my face and froze. "Jack's dead this isn't real, Jack's dead this isn't real." After everything I've been through this happens! I don't know if I can do it. I could hear Jack talking to me, saying to stop. But I knew it was all in my head. Slowly his voice got quieter until there was nothing left.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Jack was gone. I thought I would be relieved to not have to look at the person I had killed, but somehow I felt worse. It was too painful to think about. I thought after two years I would get used to it, I thought after two years of isolation it would all get better. But if getting better meant my mind conjuring up a mirage that was Jack I couldn't do it.

I had I get out of here, there was too much pain. Just seeing the pond again was as if it had all happened yesterday.

I looked down to see the staff I had made for Jack. It seemed so stupid now. He was dead and I still brought him birthday presents. I grabbed the staff and sprinted away from that dreadful place.

Emotions rushed through me and swirled in the air. Soon wind and snow was whipping against my face. A blizzard came out of nowhere, everything was white. I couldn't tell what was up or down. For the first time I actually felt cold.

It seeped into my skin through Jack's coat. My fingers tingles as they became numb. This ice feeling was new to me. I had always been immune to the cold. Slowly more of me became numb till I felt nothing at all. I fell to the ground shivering with all my strength to try to get warm.

The blizzard got stronger as I got colder. This was not normal snow, I could see my handiwork as each snowflake flew past my face. I was getting exactly what I wanted, I was finally going to die. Finally I would be with Jack, and I wouldn't be the only person that knew how he really died. I wouldn't bear the terrible feeling knowing I was a monster, a murderer, and a curse.

My eyes became heavy as my vision blurred in and out, I watched my fingers turn blue and felt my face get covered with frostbite. I was such a monster that I was killing myself and I had no control over it. But even with my body numb I still felt pain in my heart. The empty hole that use to be filled with my brown eyed best friend.

I couldn't live anymore holding so much in. The pain and secrets I kept from his parents was too much. Maybe if I still had Anna but she was long gone.

The wind was blowing so fierce and strong, I swear I felt it lift me up and carry me away. Maybe I was finally getting out of the place that had Jack on everything I saw. My frozen body still managed to shiver one last time before I turned out like a light. I didn't feel any more pain, or hurt. Finally I was free from everything that had held me back.


	5. Chapter 5: A Colder Freezing Point

_Chapter 5: A Colder Freezing Point_

Ever so slowly feeling slid back into me. My fingers could feel heat, and then my arms burned as my nerves jumped all over the place. Smoke filled my nose and my senses came alive, a fire crackled, and heat radiated from a fire in front of me.

I could feel someone beside me, the heat felt so good after being frozen. I tried to curl up into the body of warmth, but pain struck me when I tried to move. A voice echoed in my ears, banging through my head. I hurt everywhere. I felt like a weight was on my lungs making it hard to breath.

Each breath got shallower, my lungs burned with anger begging me to supply them with air. My throat felt like a desert when I tried I speak. Somehow I forced the words out.

"Ca-can't bre... breathe." my wonderful source of heat beside me quickly moved away. I wanted to reach out and pull them back, I felt incomplete without them next to me.

A cold breeze blew across my face, I breathed in, and let the refreshing cold of winter air fill my lungs. It felt better than any glass of water ever could have. I could breathe again, my lungs filled up with cool air over and over. Each time felt better than the one before. Finally I could breathe normally.

The cold breeze went away, and the heat returned. Heat wrapped around me as I shivered. A warm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my towards them. I felt safe, as if nothing could hurt me. I tried to open my eyes and see where I was. No place had ever made me feel as safe as I felt right now. But it was as if my eyes couldn't open. Slowly I brought my fingertips to them. I felt my raw skin and I held in a scream. It burned, my eyes were covered with frostbite. But somehow it burned.

"Don't touch it, you could make it worse." the voice sounded so comforting and safe. I immediately moved my hands away from my eyes.

"Where a... am I-I?" this place felt so homey and comforting. I didn't even know what it looked like! The melodic voice returned, coming from the wonderful source of heat next to me.

"We are at home. In the living room, right by the fire, can you feel it? Please tell me you can feel the heat. You were so cold when I carried you back, and your fingers were blue, I was sure you would lose feeling in them forever." the voice I now realized was a guy, I had heard his voice recently but I could t place it. I was still too cold I think.

"I can feel the... the fire... but I'm still so cold" The person pulled me closer to them and I immediately felt warmer. They smelled like winter, pine trees, and candy canes, and the one winter smell that happens right after the first snowfall of the season. I sighed in contentment.

Footsteps echoed on the floorboards behind me, somewhere else in the house. "Jack is Elsa awake? Can she feel the heat? I heard you talking. Is she okay?" that had to be Mrs. Frost, I would recognize her sweet voice anywhere. Her voice made me think of a light pale yellow. Soft and beautiful. It could mean happy or sad, summer or autumn. Her- wait Mrs. Frost... Jack... Jack!

I forced my eyes open and bit my lip to stop from yelling. Right in front of me was... Jack... but he was different. His brown hair and brown eyes were gone. They were replaced with blue eyes light as ice, and silver hair like frost on a window. But how? How could Jack be here? I was for sure what happened in the woods was my imagination.

I slowly stuck out my finger and poked Jack. He was definitely there. I poked his chest harder to make sure. "Just so you know I can feel that." blush rose onto my frozen cheeks. But my mind could be playing tricks on me like before. I looked up at Mrs. Frost standing above me. Her tall figure was even talker with me on the floor.

"You- you can see Jack right? It's not just my imagination ri-right?" I waited to hear her say I was crazy and of course I was the only one sitting wrapped up in blankets next to the crackling fire. But instead she assured me that Jack was indeed right next to me.

I looked between Jack and Mrs. Frost, "But- but Jack was dead. I saw him die! I killed him! I froze the ice over!" two warm arms pulled me close and held me tight.

"I thought Jack was gone forever too, but the then next thing I know he's knocking on our door in a blizzard! He carries you in and puts you right next to the fire. We wrapped you up in blankets and tried to get you as warm as possible. I put medicine on your frostbite. Frankly I don't know how you're alive." Mrs. Frost stared intently at me, as if I was a code being deciphered.

"Maybe it has something to do with her magic mum. I explained to my parents about your powers." Jack said glancing at me. "It was 40 degrees below zero out, but she is naturally cold. Elsa needs the cold to live. Maybe she just has a colder freezing point." Jack and Mrs. Frost talked back and forth as if I wasn't there. I tried to get their attention but nothing worked. Nothing at least worked until I suddenly stopped breathing.

My throat closed up, and it felt as if my lungs were shriveled. Jack looked at me frantically. I pointed to my throat right as my brain screamed to breath. Jack lifted his hand and I felt the cold breeze blow across my face again. It had come from Jack. But how? Just like before my breathing returned to normal. It was as if the cold kept me alive.

"See mum she needs the cold to live, I think that's why Elsa didn't die out there. Her body has a colder freezing point. I think it's the same with me. But for some reason it didn't affect me like her." I turned into Jack's warm arms and listened to what he was saying. It actually made a lot of sense.

My body needs the cold to live because of the curse, yet to much cold could kill me. So to keep a balance my body had a colder freezing point.

But all of this didn't matter as much as how Jack was here. "Jack how are you alive? I-I killed you..." my voice was barely a whisper.

"I'll make some tea for you Elsa." Mrs. Frost smiled as walked into the kitchen. I looked at Jack expectantly waiting for some simple answer like I got out of the lake and you were gone when I did.

"I don't know Elsa, I just remember being cold, being surrounded by the icy water of the pond. But I saw the moon above me. It shone on me and I didn't feel as cold anymore. It was like my normal body temperature lowered. Then my hair turned silver and my eyes changed. But I remember waiting underneath the thick ice waiting to get out. And finally I did. When I did get out, you were there." he paused and his fingers felt like feathers on my cheek.

"You were there, by the pond. But I couldn't remember anything, my memory was all blurry. And I didn't feel older, or that I had been under water for two years. I think the moon kept me alive. Kept me frozen in time for two years." he smiled and my heart warmed up. I hugged Jack tighter, the wonderful safe feeling returned and I felt completely where I was supposed to be.

"Then after you passed out I carried you to town... well I kind of wandered till I came to town. And when I saw my house I remembered it. So I knocked and when my mum answered the door, she helped me in out of the blizzard. She was stood there at first, but then she helped me. Mum is always good with shock and stuff like that. Then after you were warm, she told me some memories and slowly everything came back to me." It must have been do much to take in. Not remembering anything. But I was glad Jack remembered. It would be horrible if he didn't.

"It's kinda weird ya know. We are like the same age now. We're both 17." jack said.

I smiled at the thought. It was strange, I would always think of Jack as being older though. "Yeah it is kind of strange. You've always been older, but now I'm the older one." I smiled, now Jack can't say I have to listen to him because he's older.

"Only by a month. That's not a lot. You still have to listen to me."

"Me. Listen to you. You're really aiming high there." I lay back down on the blankets, all this excitement and almost dying has drained all my energy out of me.

"Well I say that you need to go back to sleep. You almost died Elsa, you really need to rest." he was fully serious now and I shook my head in agreement and closed my eyes.

Soon they were right back open. "Wait how come you were lying next to me. Before I fully woke up I remember a warm person lying next to me." Jack looked away as his face turned rosy.

"Well... um.. when I first brought you back and put you down I got up to put more wood on the fire. But... um... You kept saying no and cold every time I got up." now it was my turn for my face to be pink.

"I don't even remember that, I must have done it unconsciously."

Jack looked at me again, his blue eyes shining. I would never get used to them. "Uh it gets better... when my mum tried to sit by you, you... in turned away and kept mumbling no... them my name over and over till I was next to you again..." I shut my eyes thankful Mrs. Frost wasn't in here to see how embarrassed I was.

"Ugh... I'm sorry, your mom probably was laughing at me." I covered my face with my hands instantly regretting it.

"Hey don't touch it." Jack grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face. Tingles ran up and down my arms, and I knew it wasn't from being cold.

"But it's okay, I didn't really mind." he laid down next to me and I snuggled into his warm body. Jack wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I felt content and safe. Jack was finally back, after two years Jack was back, and he was back to stay.

"Jack so much has happened in two years. I ha-"

"Elsa it's okay we can talk tomorrow, you need to rest." he said.

Happiness enveloped me, yes we would talk tomorrow because Jack was here to stay. I whispered as quietly as I could "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Elsa." Jack had heard me! But he felt the same. My heart thumped crazily inside of me as the butterflies that had been there since I first figured out it was Jack next to me got more intense.

I shut my eyes and sighed, I was never happier in my life. Even though my face, arms, hands, well my whole body was in pain, I never felt more comfortable.

Slowly I let sleep start to take over me. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead right before I drifted into a deep sleep.

"I have always loved you Elsa, and I always will."


	6. Chapter 6: One Week After

_Chapter 6: One Week After_

**Elsa's P.O.V**

My heart beat steadily against my chest as I slept. My mind wandered hazily between the dream world and reality as I drifted awake. My eyelids felt heavy as if I opened them into the crackling fire. Its heat warmed my face and felt good as a contrast to my normally chilly skin. As my body began to awake, I became more aware of my surroundings. My shoulder pressed into the blankets which were between me and the hard floor. I glanced back and forth to find Mrs. Frost gone from the couch. The house was silent and calm, as if the return of Jack had made everything normal again.

Jack! My mind jumped to him and the events of the last week. I was still recovering from my trip in the blizzard so I stayed right by the fire, and Jack had stayed right beside me.

I then noticed the protective arm wrapped around my waist. A smile spread its way onto my face as I thought of who that was.

When I began to get up, I was pulled right back down and against a cool yet warm body. I turned towards Jack and snuggled into his chest, a feeling of comfort wrapped around me. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, but again so did everyone. His breath fanned against my face slowly as Jack continued sleeping. I slowly traced his face with my fingertips, engraving it all into my memory afraid that he would be gone the next time I awoke.

Jack's eyelids fluttered as he stirred awake. My eyes were met with an icy blue stare from him. Even though they were no longer brown, I still saw all his emotions whirling inside. Jack looked at my cheek and carefully touched around where I had gotten frostbite. Tingles raced across my skin at his touch. It was miraculously almost healed, but it still hurt to be touched by anyone.

My nose twitched as the smell of oatmeal wafted from the kitchen. My stomach clenched hungrily at the thought of food.

Slowly with Jack's help I stood on my own two feet. We both walked slowly into the kitchen hand in hand. He was careful with me, and I felt like a child. Even though I was healing quickly, I was still weak. Simple things were sometimes tricky but Jack was back. That's all I cared about.

With Jack here the house was only quiet in the morning, but it was a peaceful calm. Whereas before the silence was constant, but that silence rang in your ears, and made your skin itch. But this silence I could get used to.

Without realizing it, I had stopped walking. A soft squeeze of his hand, and I looked up. "You okay?" his sweet voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect now that you're here." And I truly meant it, all the sadness during those two years was almost gone forever. Two pairs of lips smiled and the room seemed to warm from our happiness. His skin tingled against mine as Jack pushed a single lock of hair behind my ear.

A simple movement but not so simple in the meaning. Shivers raced up my spine from the coolness if his palm on my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut as I leaned into Jack. His arms slipped around me and pulled me close. Both our cold bodies together became warm. The wonderful feeling of absolute safety returned, I felt so protected and so calm just from a simple hug.

A chilly breeze blew across my face causing my eyes to open right into his icy stare. His beautiful blue eyes. It looked almost as if winter lived in him, in his eyes. I could see icicles and snowflakes, snowballs and frost, snowmen and cold breezes. So much color and vividness none of it compared to what Jack was and what he had become.

He was magical and wonderful, he was a snowstorm and a soft snowflake all in one. He was different than before but also the same. He was Jack Frost, my Jack Frost and I planned on never letting him go ever again.

Ever so lightly I pressed my lips to his. Two cold forces meeting somehow filled me with warmth. Tingles raced through me and a snowstorm formed in my stomach. But then Jack kissed me back and everything faded. It was like we were off this planet entirely.

It was soft and sweet even though his lips were chapped and rough, It was perfect. He moved up and kissed my forehead, then proceeded to kiss both my cheeks, then my chin and lastly my nose.

For being cold my cheeks were on fire, heated tints of pink rushed across my face. Jack smile warmed my insides as he bent down and kissed me once more. All my life I had been dreaming of this, and now that I had it nothing could explain how much better it was than I ever could have imagined.

We hugged once more and stood in each other's embrace smiling.

"How about we go eat the oatmeal before its cold?" Jack said. I pulled away and nodded. Breakfast sounded wonderful.


End file.
